The Storm
by Kodalover
Summary: Hi guys! Stormi Osouf is your typical viking girl. She's friends with Hiccup and the rest of the gang. Follow her story as it takes you through the First Movie, through Race to the Edge, the Second Movie, and my ideas for the Third Movie. Please review! I hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Author's Note

Hi guys. So, I deleted my other How To Train Your Dragon fanfic. I'm going to be writing another one that takes place a little bit before the first movie and goes all the way up through Race To the Edge, HTTYD 2 and maybe even my ideas on what the third movie should be. If you you guys like it of course. So, right now, I'm going to introduce all of the characters that will be in my story.

Stormi Osouf-Main Character of the story(Love interest of Hiccup later on) She has a mother, and three older brothers, Erik(6 years older), Gram(4 Years Older), and Hal(2 Years Older). She has ginger colored hair and forest green eyes.

Brit Osouf-Stormi's mother. Her husband was killed in a war a few months before Stormi was born. She's a really cool mom. She's pretty chill for a single mom with three reckless sons and an awesome daughter.

Erik Osouf-Stormi's oldest brother. He can be kind of mean to her sometimes, but what are older brothers for. He will protect her from anything. He only has a couple memories of his father.

Gram Osouf-Stormi's second oldest brother. He can also be kind of mean to her sometimes, but what are older brothers for. He will also protect her from anything. He does not remember his father at all.

Hal Osouf-Stormi's older brother. Stormi and Hal are definitely the closest of all of them. He will protect her no matter what no matter where, no mater what the cost. He's the coolest big brother one could have. Everyone thinks so. Astrid thinks he's cute.

Astrid Hofferson- She's pretty much the same. She likes Hal Osouf, not Hiccup. Astrid and Stormi are the best of friends. Astrid doesn't understand why Stormi hangs around Hiccup though(During the first movie)

Fishlegs Ingerman-Exactly the same. Stormi and Fishlegs are great friends.

Ruffnut Thorston- Exactly the same. Stormi and Ruffnut are great friends.

Tuffnut Thorston- Exactly the same. Stormi and Tuffnut are great friends.

Snotlout Jorgenson-Exactly the same. Stormi and Tuffnut are great friends. He goes after Astrid and Stormi

Hiccup Haddock-Exactly the same. Has a crush on Stormi. Hiccup and Stormi are best friends.

So, the first chapter should be up in a couple days. I hope you guys enjoy it. I have a pretty strong outline that I'm working with. I do have to warn you... it's going to skip a lot/make stuff up in the parts between the first movie and Race to the Edge. I've only seen a couple of the episodes and I can't watch them all. So, here we are. I hope you guys like Stormi.


	2. Prologue

Hi guys! This is the prologue of my story. The next chapter should be up in a few days. I'm extremely busy right now, so I probably won't be posting regularly, but once things calm down a little; I will. So, here's the prologue. Please review!

Hiccup Haddock was born on a cold and colorful morning on October 24. He was born small and weak, but blossomed into an awkward and small boy. When he was still a baby, his mother was taken by dragons.

Stormi Osouf was born on a freezing and blizzardy night on February 10. Her father had died just months before. She was born into a family that contained three rambunctious brothers(Erik, Gram, and Hal). Her mother takes care of all four of them.

Astrid Hofferson was born on a mild and green March 31. She was born a strong baby girl who grew up with Stormi as her best friend.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston were born on a lush, but wild April 1. It was a crazy day as it was Loki Day and also one of the worst explosions in Berk History had happened.

Snotlout Jorgenson was born on a searingly hot afternoon on June 12. It was the hottest day in Berk History and Snotlout received his name by blowing snot everywhere when he sneezed.

Fishlegs Ingerman was born on a sunny morning on August 29. He received his name by having chunky fish-sized legs. He was a very strong and intelligent baby.


	3. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This chapter is really short and I promise the next will be longer. I wanted to get it up so you guys can have something to read. Now remember, some of the scenes are going to be different and there will be Hiccup whump. Not in this chapter, but just a warning for upcoming chapters. Okay... um. Don't forget to review. I really like those. Here we go!

*Introduction*

"This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of Hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery."

"It's not that bad, Hiccup. Anyways, our village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new."

"Ha. Yeah, new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…"

"...Dragons."

*Now*

"Sorry, dad." Hiccup says. I see the escaped Deadly Nadders fly past with our sheep in their clutches. I stand with Astrid, watching as the crowd of vikings murmur waiting for Stoick's response. I eye Hiccup with a look of embarrassment for him. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

I put my head in my hand as Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his collar and hauled him away. I followed slowly behind the two and overheard what he was telling his father.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"STOP! Just… Stop." He released Hiccup and I stopped a few paces behind them. The rest of the village was silent, staring expectantly at the two. "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

Hiccup looked at me, rolled his eyes and then looked back at his father. "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"

A few of the vikings grabbed their stomachs and mumbled self-consciously. I couldn't help, but let out a little laugh.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Stoick exasperated, "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

Hiccup shook his head and started talking with his arms, "I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

Stoick looked down at his son, "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."

Hiccup gasped quietly and turned around to see the many nods of agreement.

"Get back to the house," Stoick turned to Gobber, "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up." Stoick walked off the other direction and Gobber led Hiccup back to his house.

"Quite the performance," Tuffnut laughed. I shot him a quick death stare.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Shut up, Snotlout!" I told him. I followed Hiccup and Gobber up to the large house on the hill.

"I really did hit one," Hiccup tried.

"Sure, Hiccup." Gobber said, not really listening.

"He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family."

Hiccup and I walked inside and went to his tool shed. I sat down and listened to him rant. "And when he does, it's always with this… disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."

He started shrugging his shoulders, imitating Stoick, "Excuse me, Barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone."

I let out a little laugh and a big sigh. "It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside you he can't stand."

Hiccup looked at me and nodded, "Thank you, for summing that up."

"Look," I put my hand on his shoulder. "The point is, stop trying to be something you're not. I like you just the way you are."

Hiccup gasped and looked at me. "Come on. Let's go!" He stood up and grabbed my hand. We ran out the back door and into the woods.

After thirty minutes of Hiccup looking over gorges and between trees, he snapped the book closed and put it in his pocket. "Ugh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon." Hiccup ranted mostly to himself.

"Are you ready to go home, Hiccup?" I asked.

Hiccup whacked a low hanging branch and it came back and hit him in the face. "Shh."

He looked up and I followed his gaze, we were looking at a snapped tree trunk. Hiccup's eyes met mine for a moment before following it to a trail of up-turned earth. We followed, Hiccup leading. A downed black dragon, it's tail and body wrapped in a bola. I gasped and Hiccup put his hand on my stomach. "Wait here."

Hiccup approached the dragon slowly. He turned back and looked at me, "Oh wow. I did it. This fixes everything. Yes!" He struck a victory pose and placed his foot on the fallen Night Fury. "I have brought down this mighty beast!"

It suddenly shifted and Hiccup sprung backwards. He suddenly turned his blade on it and I put my hand over my mouth. _This wasn't who Hiccup was._ Hiccup creeped along beside the dragon, his dagger poised to strike.


	4. Chapter 2

Hi, guys! Here's chapter two for you. Please review! I love reading them. I'm going to start updating more now. My life has gotten a little less crazy.

 **Mariah-** Thank you for your review. For the first question, she'll ride with him until she gets her own dragon. And for the second question, no. Astrid has her eyes on someone else.

"I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking."

Hiccup raised his dagger, determined to prove his Vikingness. Finally after what felt like forever, he lowered it with a frustrated sigh. He looked at me before turning back to the Night Fury.

"I did this," he muttered. He hurried back and started to cut the ropes. As the last bola fell away the Night Fury pounced, pinning Hiccup to the ground and grazing his neck.

I gasped and ran up, not knowing what I was doing. The Night Fury's gaze broke for a mere second to look at me, then turned back to Hiccup.

It let out an ear-piercing scream and turned to take flight. It flapped violently through the canopy of trees. It bashed against a nearby mountain, recovered, and dropped out of the distance.

Hiccup struggled to his feet and staggered a few steps. He collapsed to his knees.

Dragon training started the next morning. I was up in the stands with Gothi, watching as the recruits came through the tunnel. I wasn't down there as I had been recruited to become the next healer after Gothi…

"Let's get started!" Gobber shouted, "The recruit who does the best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village!"

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or…" Snotlout started and the others laughed.

I rolled my eyes as the other viking teens made fun of him.

Terrible roars and bellows came from below us. "Behind these closed doors are just a few of the many species you will fight."

Gobber walked from door to door telling the recruits their names. "The Deadly Nadder, The Hideous Zippleback,The Monstrous Nightmare, The Terrible Terror, & the Gronckle."

Gobber pulled on the lever of the last door and the cross beam rose up.

"Whoa, wait!" Snotlout shouted. "Aren't you going to teach us first?!"

"I believe in learning on the job!" Gobber shouted back. All of the recruits scrambled in every direction… Except for the twins, who rushed towards it. I slapped my face with my hand groaning at their stupidness.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber yelled.

"A doctor?" Hiccup guessed. I laughed lightly at this.

"Plus five speed?" That was Fishlegs.

"A shield!" Astrid shouted.

"Shields! Go!"

The recruits scrambled for shields, finding them scattered around the arena.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."

The teenagers scooped up their weapons and began hammering on their shields.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five!" Snotlout yelled.

"No, six!" Fishlegs corrected.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!" Gobber told the recruits.

 **BAM!** Fishlegs' shield was blown away.

"Fishlegs, out!" Gobber shouted. I spotted Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.

"Snotlout! You're done!"

Hiccup panicked and chased after his shield as it rolled across the ring. The sudden movement sent the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.

"Hiccup!"

The Gronckle drove straight towards Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opened its mouth and cocked it's tail, ready to fire point-blank.

Gobber lunged in and hooked the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall.

"And that's six!" Gobber said, he was rattled, but he was doing a good job hiding it. He wrestled the irate Gronckle back into his pen. "Remember… A dragon will always," he looked at Hiccup, "Always go for the kill."

Hiccup looked overhead to me and waved me down.


	5. Chapter 3

Hi, guys! Here's another chapter for you. Please review. If you have any ideas for later scenes, that would be greatly appreciated. So, yeah. I won't dawdle. Here's the next chapter.

 **Mariah-Thank you so much! Astrid is interested in one of Stormi's older brother's. You'll see which one in this chapter. I've been creating some conflicts between Astrid and Stormi about this.**

Hiccup and I studied the remnants of the bola. We were back at the scene of the crime.

"So… why didn't you?" Hiccup asked quietly. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. He dropped the bola and we continued on in the direction it flew off.

We dropped into a rocky crevice and followed it to… and isolated cove with a pristine spring pool. We scanned the high stone walls until I found a single black scale on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it.

Suddenly the Night Fury blasted past us. We recoiled, watching the massive dragon struggle to climb the walls. It flapped violently, then peeled away to a rough landing. We realized he was trapped.

We grinned, excited to see it again and moved closer. We watched as the dragon leapt into the air, beating its wings furiously.

Hiccup pulled a leather-bound book out and flipped past pages of drawings of weapons and to a blank page. He thrusted it into my hands an I started drawing the dragon quickly. I had always been the better drawer and I drew most of his inventions for him.

The Fury clawed at the steep rock walls, trying to climb out of the cove. It slipped and fell hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolled back to his feet and slowly crawled to the water's edge.

"Why doesn't he just fly away?" I asked.

Hiccup snatched the drawing book out of my hands and erased half of the dragon's tail. "Look, he's missing it." He pointed and dropped the charcoal pencil. It rolled off the rock outcropping that hid us from view and bounced into the cove.

The Night Fury raised his head, spotting us. We exchanged profound and unflinching stares at one another

"Hal? Where's the Book of Dragons?" I asked, searching through our bookshelves. We had a lot as most of our family loved reading and researching.

Hal came walking into the room, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "It's-It's in Erik's room."

Hal was definitely my most attractive brother… Astrid certainly thought so. He had soft waves of golden brown hair and electric blue eyes. He was seventeen and was going to join the Berk Guard once he turned eighteen.

"Thanks." I went into Erik's(my oldest brother) room and found it almost immediately. Erik was super organized and neat although you would never think him to be. He has straight ginger hair and hazel eyes. He was twenty-one and was already in the Berk Guard. He was hardly ever home and he had just left for another trip with the chief.

I grabbed the book and brought Hiccup down the hallway to my bedroom. I set the massive book on my desk. Thunder cracked outside as we poured over the pages.

"Dragon classifications." I started, "Strike, Fear, and Mystery Class."

Hiccup turned the page. "Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees… extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

"Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous." Outside, the storm raged against the shuttered windows.

We flipped to the last page in the book. "Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

Hiccup and I looked at each other, both of our forest green eyes flickering with intriguement. I began to read the next part, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Ooh, love birds. What're we doing in here?" It was my middle oldest brother, Gram. Gram was 19 and also in the Berk Guard. He had curly copper hair like me and emerald green eyes. He was my most annoying brother. He basically taught Ruff and Tuff everything they know.

"What do you want, Gram?" I asked, closing the book.

Gram shook his head. "Just wanted to check on my baby sister, that's all." He walked out, only closing the door halfway.

"Gram!" I shouted, getting up and closing it all the way. I sat back down and opened the book again. "Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

Hiccup pulled out his sketchbook from his vest and opened it to the drawing of the Night Fury. He laid it over the book's blank page ad looked at me. We stared at each other for a long time, thinking the same thoughts.


	6. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry for such a long wait. This past week has been hectic. Between school and four different hospital trips... It's been crazy. One of my closest friends collapsed and had a seizure at school. He's back home now, but it was scary being with him while it was happening. Then my mom had to go to the hospital, my sister, and another friend. Everyone's okay now.

 **Mariah-Thank you! Yes. Hal will get extremely over protective, Gram also. Gram is an annoying brother, but secretly, he really does love his little sister. Erik isn't home very much, but when he is, yes. He is also overprotective.**

Hiccup threw a fish into the cove. It hit the ground and slid. A moment later, we peaked through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. We squeezed through and entered the cave.

 _ **SNORT!**_

We both turned around to see the Night Fury perched on a rock. Hiccup pushed me behind him, guarding me with his hand. The black dragon descended, approaching us, ready to pounce.

I could hear Hiccup swallow and he offered him the fish. Doing so, Hiccup accidentally revealed the dagger he was carrying. The dragon saw it and hissed. Hiccup reached for the dagger, eliciting in a growl, then he kicked it away. The dragon instantly calmed.

As it approached the fish, we noticed that it was missing teeth. "Huh. Toothless." he whispered. "I could've sworn you had…"

A set of razor sharp teeth emerged from its gums. The dragon snatched the fish and gnashed it up, swallowing it.

"Teeth." I finished for him.

The dragon pressed closer to us with an expectant look. Hiccup pushed me backwards and we retreated nervously.

"Uh, no." Hiccup stuttered. "No, I don't have any more."

The Fury backed us up against a rock. He closed in over us, staring blankly. A tense moment passed… The dragon regurgitated a chunk of fish into Hiccup's lap. The two exchanged stares. I realized what the dragon wanted him to do before Hiccup did.

Hiccup crouched slowly and squeamishly picked the fish up. The dragon waited expectantly. Hiccup gagged and gnawed off a bite of the slimy fish. The dragon then pawed the fish off of Hiccup's lap and onto mine. Hiccup stifled a laugh. I picked up the fish and gulped it down. I gagged and the dragon mimicked me.

Hiccup sat up and tried to touch him. The dragon hissed and flapped off to crash on the other side of the cove. He blasted the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature… and curled up on it like a giant black dog.

Hiccup stood up and started walking towards the dragon.

"Hiccup!" I whisper shouted. "Stop! What are you doing?"

He put his finger to his lips. "Shh. Stay here. I'll be back."

The dragon turned to see Hiccup seated beside him. The dragon tolerated his persistent presence… until Hiccup tried to touch it's damaged tail. The dragon snapped at him. Hiccup took the hint and came back to me.


	7. Chapter 5

Hi, guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update, crazy things have been going on.

 **Mariah-** Well, you'll just have to wait and see. I figure they'll start getting protective once it starts getting a little more dangerous. So, like what would be almost the end of the first movie, during RTTE and the second movie.

We watched as the dragon walked to a tree and hung upside down. He seemed to fall asleep, while Hiccup and I sketched in the sand. As something breathed on my neck, I gasped lightly and looked over at Hiccup, his green eyes wide with what seemed to be worry.

Hiccup nodded for me to keep sketching and mouthed "Dragon,"

The dragon walked in front of me and walked off. A moment later, he reappeared with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushed here and there, making his haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, the Night Fury dropped the tree and inspected his work. He seemed pleased.

Hiccup and I stood and took in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. Hiccup accidentally stepped onto one of the lines, eliciting a growl from the dragon. He stepped on it again and the dragon hissed.

"You have to **not** step on the lines!" I whisper hissed, realizing how sensitive the dragon was. Hiccup stepped carefully between the lines, turning round and round until he bumped into the dragon. Toothless snorted. Once again, they were face to face. I sucked in a sharp breath as Hiccup extended his hand. The dragon hesitated as Hiccup turned his head away and closed his eyes. To both of our amazement, the Night Fury bridged the gap and pressed his muzzle against Hiccup's hand.

In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving both of us astounded. Hiccup fell to the ground and I let out a big breath of air.

"Why did you do that? He could've eaten you!" I yelped, walking over and hitting him beside the head.

Hiccup smiled, getting to his feet. "I thought he was for a second. We should probably get back to the village.

After the campfire with Gobber and the other recruits, Hiccup and I stood in the back of the stalls. He lit a candle and laid his sketchbook on the desk, opening it to my drawing of the Night Fury. With his normal look of determination, he picked up a pencil and re-drew the missing tail.

"You're going to make him a new tail?" I asked, looking from the drawing to Hiccup. "How are we going to do it?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't know yet. I don't know."

The stone forge glowed with every pump. Tongs pulled intricate iron pieces from the coals. Hiccup dropped them onto the anvil, twisting, lightly hammering them, and then he dunked them in a barrel. I carried the pieces to Hiccup's workbench and laid them out in place on a schematic we drew up.

At dawn the next morning, we arrived in the cove, straining under the weight of the full basket. The dragon approached up, sniffing us.

"Hey, Toothless. We brought breakfast. I hope your hungry." We dropped the basket and Hiccup kicked it over. Lots and lots of fish spill out.

"Okay, that's disgusting." I remarked. Toothless approached the basket and settled in to devour the feast.

With the dragon distracted, I sat down to watch him and Hiccup unwrapped his prosthetic fin and opened it. I watched the dragon as he devoured the fish and took out my sketchbook. I started drawing sketched of Toothless.

Suddenly, Toothless' head jutted up and stopped chewing. He tensed, slowly spreading his wings. "Hiccup,"

The dragon bolted, his massive wings snapping and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him. "Woah! No! No! Stormi!" Hiccup yelled.

I jumped up and put my hand over my mouth. Seconds later, Hiccup and Toothless both canonball into the pool. I ran over and helped Hiccup to his feet.

"Yeah!" Hiccup whooped. I sighed and closed my eyes.


End file.
